I Love You, Pony
by SpeakingMyMindToday
Summary: He could win anyone over when he would look up with wisps of red-brown hair tracing his face, his irises filled with a green-grey color with a hint of gloss to them, and a lip curled in an adorable pout. Who loves him the most? Who does he love back? The gang is determined to know, especially Soda, and will do anything they can to make sure everything plays out in their favor.
1. Chapter 1

(Alright. This is /not/ a Song FF. Thank goodness, right? The only two stories I've put out are SFFs and they are pretty hard to write XD Anyway. This is gonna be pretty serious, but Two-Bit will manage to fuck it up XD Slash involved, I'll try not to make it too complicated. Don't like it, don't read it. Rated for possible chapters coming up. Anyway, read ahead and review~)

Soda's POV

Maybe if I lay this way… No… What about… No… What if I… Dammit! Why can't I sleep? I guess I'm just gonna lay on my back. Sigh. I looked over at Ponyboy before quickly looking away. I know I'm not supposed to feel this way about my brother, but… I just couldn't get thoughts of him out of my head. I don't know why… I turned on my side, away from him. Ever since Pony started highschool… He's been developing so beautifully. His red-brown hair… His green-grey eyes, slightly becoming more grey as time goes on… His body developing small curves just above his hips, his lips so plump… So soft-looking… So pink… So…  
NO!  
STOP IT, SODA!  
You can't think about him, that way!  
It's taboo!  
…And plus…  
What would Darry do if he found out about this…?

I don't even wanna think about it.

That's it.  
I won't think about it.

…

But maybe…  
If I figured out Pony's sexuality, I'd feel a little bit better.  
I turned over.  
I placed my hand on Pony's shoulder and gently shook him.  
"Pony…Ponyboy…"  
He groaned and stretched a bit before curling back up.  
So cute.  
"What is it, Soda…?"  
I swallowed.  
"…I-I just wanted to know…Do you like anyone, Pony?"  
Pfft. Real smooth, Soda…  
Pony curled up more and whimpered a bit. "You woke me up for that?" He asked. "W-Well… Yeah… It's just your in highschool and all… I'm your brother, I need to know." Pony uncurled and laid on his back, gently gripping the blanket and looking up at the ceiling. "Well…" He began. But no sooner did he begin to space off. I couldn't wait for him to come around. "Pony?" I asked. "…Pony…" I gently tussled his hair. He freaked. "A-Ah! … Ah, that scared me, Soda!" He slowly began to compose himself. "S-Sorry… So can you tell me now? …Please?" I attempted to give him puppy dog eyes in the dark.

"…W-Well…" He started.  
Yes!

"Go on?"  
"…P-Promise you won't be mad?"  
"Of course, Pony."  
I can't wait, he would only say that if it's me~  
"…A-And promise not to be disappointed?"  
I stopped.

…I-I wasn't sure if I wanted to know anymore. What if it's not me? I felt my heart sank. I didn't realize until just then how… Unrealistic it was for him to like me… We are brothers after all… His head is screwed on better than mine.

I should have thought all this out before I asked.

"…I-I won't be," I said quietly. Damn, now that didn't sound very convincing.

Pony blushed and fidgeted with the blanket a bit more."…W-Well…"

(And that concludes the first chapter! I know it wasn't all that good, but if I continue going with the chapters it'll get better. Reviews are appreciated and actually shape which way the story will go. I take everything into consideration. REVIEW!~3)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I would normally update… Every week? Maybe even sooner? I just haven't been able to get to a computer. Anyway, enjoy chapter two of "I Love You, Pony"! R&R!)

Third Person POV

Pony blushed and fidgeted with the blanket a bit more."…W-Well…"

Soda waited for his younger brother to answer the question that had been gnawing at him endlessly. Who did he like? And why would Soda be disappointed?

Pony took a long breath and blushed even deeper.

"I…I just…You always tell me to focus on girls and cars, Soda…But…I'm not sure if I like boys or girls…I'm sorry…"

Soda's POV

I felt my heart crack just a little. I didn't mean to make Pony feel… Pressured. I was just joking around with him. I scooted closer to Pony and wrapped my arms around him. I could feel his tension… 'Probably afraid I was gonna yell at him or somethin'. "Aww, Pony, I didn't mean it… I-I mean… I don't care if you like girls or boys…"  
In fact…  
"In fact… You should like guys like… Well… Me!"

Applause. Oh please give me all of the applause for handling that situation so well.

Facepalm.

Pony looked up at me.

"Well, gee, Soda… That'd be great… But… There aren't any guys like you… Yer so rare…" He chuckled an adorable one.

Now's your chance, Soda!

JUMP FOR IT!

"…Well…Would you ever consider dating me…?" I smiled a handsome one.

Pony's eyes were looking into mine in an instant. They were wide.

"…B-But…We're brothers…" I was really hoping that he wouldn't pull that card.

Maybe I could… Coax him a little…

"Well… That's okay, Pony… Incest happens a lot! …A-And besides, it's not like anyone would care. It's our business, not theirs…"

Pony's eyes slowly went back to normal… And then went a little half-lidded… I think that means he's thinking of kissing me…

"…W-Well…I suppose…E-Experimenting a little wouldn't…Be too bad…B-But there's another problem, Soda…"

Damn it… What now?

"Yeah, Pony? What is it, Baby?" I pulled him closer in a brotherly hug.

"…I-I don't think you're the only one who…Y'know…Wants to…Try this w-with me…"

/What?!/ No! Who else could there be?!

"…Wh-What do you mean, Pony? What makes you think…Other people wanna be with you?"

Pony swallowed and looked down.

"…J-Johnny likes me…We established this a f-few days ago…And…Sometimes…I catch gang members giving me really…Lovey-dovey looks…"

(End of cchapter two! Tell me what you think, what I need to work on, etc! Tell me who you think Pony should hook up with in the end, which won't come without secrets, drama, hurt, and love! Your reviews make an impact on the story! SO PLEASE REVIEW!3)


	3. Chapter 3

(Holy shit guys. I am /SO/ sorry for not updating. I have not been able to get on /ANY/ kind of computer, and you can't upload from your phone… Can you?)

Soda's POV

"…J-Johnny likes me…We established this a f-few days ago…And…Sometimes…I catch gang members giving me really…Lovey-dovey looks…"

My heart completely sank. No.

No.

No no no nonononono.

No body else can like him! He's supposed to be mine!

…I'm the jealous type, okay?

"W-Well," Ponyboy spoke again, "n-not all of the gang. Not Dallas. And certainly not Steve. I hate him…" "What?" I asked. "We don't get along Soda, okay? We never have. Never will. It's nature," he responded with a smile. I chuckled. "Okay, Pony. Whatever makes you happy." He blushed and fidgeted with the blankets again. "I'm…I'm 14, Soda… I don't know what makes me happy yet… I don't even know if I like boys or girls yet, I…"

I sighed, I felt bad for the kid. I wrapped my arms around him and cuddles him close. "It's okay, Pony. You know what makes you happy, deep down inside. You just haven't found it, yet." I may be a dumbass, but I might as well be that one guy who discovered the five balls that click and the end ones fly off when it comes to this kind of stuff. Uh… You know who I'm talking about, right? Was he smart?

Pony's POV

I woke up the morning after a very uncomfortable talk with my older brother. I wake up early enough to see the sunsets every day, so I was up way before him and sucking on a cig, watching the beautiful sky paint a picture for me.

What will make me happy?

Who will make me happy?

What do I want?

/Who/ do I want?

I sighed and sat down on the porch. I just needed to calm down. As far as I knew, only Soda and Johnny liked me. Everything else was just an assumption. I brought up the gazing with Johnny and he said that maybe I was just getting too full of myself.

In a joking way, of course.

But, anyway.

Who to pick…?

Johnny and I have known each other a long time…

But I've known Soda longer…

Johnny is my best friend, though…

Ah, who am I kidding? Like it matters, Soda is my brother…

I sat there for the longest time before my entire body stopped in shock. I completely forgot about something.

/What would Darry think?/


	4. Chapter 4

(Aren't you lucky, two chapters in a day? Maybe I'll put up a third.)

Pony's POV

/What would Darry think?/

That thought scared my Elvis-loving soul outta my body. What if he didn't like gays? He was a Christain… Not a hardcore one, though… But what if that was one of the few things he follows?

I shivered and rubbed my arms and shoved the thought out of my head and sat there a while longer.

…

You know what?

No.

I am sick and tired of always constantly living under Darry's rule! I can do what I want! When I want! With /who/ I want! If I wanted to go fuck Dallas that was my business!

Which I don't, but you get the point.

Now that I had rebellion in my mind, I just really had to pick who. I mean… I guess if one didn't work I can go with the other, right? Not to sound mean or anything… I really don't wanna be mean but…

God damn it!

It is time I stop letting people push me around and make decisions for me! I can do it myself! I can do anything by myself! I can even pick who I want right now!

I pick Johnny!

There! There we go, I picked!

…

I just really hope this whole thing works out well… Which it well… Yeah… It will… I'll fall in love with him… I mean…

Who could resist his deep, black, puppy-like eyes…?

His raven hair…?

His cute voice, face, and habits…?

His tanned skin that streeetched aaallllll the waaayyy dooowwwnnn his whooollle booodyyy…?

Right past his jean jacket… In to his little jeans to match, beneath his underwear to reveal his—

Uh oh.

I looked down and blushed a little.

Better go to the bathroom before anyone wakes up.

(NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE!

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T WANT PONY TO BE WITH JOHNNY, /DON'T WORRY./

The story is just barely starting and I have a whole heard…flock…pack… of PLOT BUNNIES!

Leave reviews.

Reviews make the story.

Thanks, Ladybugs. *Wink* More to come with these two.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Next chapter will be dirty. Brace yourselves.)

Third person POV

The door clacked shut and Ponyboy walked into the living room. "Johnny?" he called. Johnny was sitting on the couch with Two-Bit. "Yeah?" he looked up quietly. "Johnny, I…"

…  
"Two-Bit?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stop staring at me like that?"

"No."

…

"So anyway…" Pony started up again. "Y-Yeah?" Johnny asked in response. "Can I talk to you privately?" Pony asked. "Of course." Johnny lifted himself off of the couch and followed Pony into his room quietly. "No use in it being private, I'm gonna find out anway!" Two-Bit called after them. Johnny stifled a giggle.

Johnny sat down on the bed as Pony slowly closed the door behind himself and locked it in an even slower fashion. He turned and pressed his back against the door, sliding down it by only about an inch as he stared at Johnny. Johnny was a little freaked out. "P-Pony?" he asked. Pony sighed and walked towards Johnny, sitting next to him as Johnny scooted over. "I got something to ask ya…" Pony started. "Yeah?" Johnny asked yet again.

"…Do…Do you still like me?"

"…y-yes…"

"A lot? … Like /that?/"

". . . y . . . yes . . ."

"'…Johnny?"

"Hm?"

"That's not what I wanted to ask you…"

"What'd you wanna ask me, Pony?"

"…Do…Do you wanna go out with me?"

Johnny's face lit up brighter than Two-Bit's when he saw that Mickey Mouse was on TV. Which was hard to do.

"Y-Yes!"

"…J-Johnny?"

"What, Pony?"

"That's still… That's still not what I wanted to ask you…"

"Well then what is it?" Giggle. "Tell me already, Pony."

Pony's eyes slowly locked with Johnny's as he gave him a long stare through gray-green irises that had wisps auburn hair that was ungreased in front of them...

"Do you wanna have all of our firsts together?"


End file.
